Stress Relief
by McGonagall'swoman
Summary: Rated M for a reason! One-shot. Everyone deals with stress differently. This is how Minerva deals with hers. Set in GOF after harry faces the dragon. The timeline re Grindelwald might be a little off.


Smut for its own sake. (Is it too explicit for this site?) I needed something to distract me from the melancholy of _To Calm the Raging Storm_. Let me know what you think of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the cool night air into The Three Broomsticks. Her senses were immediately accosted by the smell of alcohol and the sound of raucous witches and wizards enjoying a drink at the end of the working day.

"Good evening Rosmerta! A large firewhiskey please". She said, taking off her robes to reveal a pair of charcoal trousers and a royal blue satin shirt. She settled herself on a stool at the corner of the bar. One or two heads turned. Minerva was no stranger to the broomsticks but it was unusual for her to be alone.

"Firewhiskey Professor McGonagall?" Said Madam Rosmerta, one eyebrow quirking up. "I don't remember the last time you ordered a proper drink in here. Bloody Gillywater! Might as well drink orange squash!"

"Yes Rosmerta, but then I don't remember the last time I saw a 14 year old child fight a fully grown Hungarian Horntail," Snapped Minerva, the rise in pitch of her voice giving away the extent to which the experience had frightened her. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Minerva? I feel tremendously guilty drinking in front of someone who insists on using my professional title and am loathed to have to take my custom to the Hog's Head. You know my opinions on drinking from dirty glasses."

Madam Rosmerta laughed, surreptitiously checking the cleanliness of the glass she was about to pour Minerva's drink into. "Sorry _Minerva_, old habits die hard".

"It's not that I don't understand Rosmerta, but I would like to be able to sit in the corner of this bar, and read my book until the alcohol has affected me sufficiently that I can no longer bring the words into focus. It's awfully difficult to do that if you continue to bring up the fact that I was once your teacher." Rosmerta smiled apologetically and turned to serve another customer.

Minerva pondered what she really knew about the barmaid. At school she had been a bright girl, clearly not destined for a life in academia but bright nonetheless. She had been popular and always just on the right side of the rules (although only just). Minerva remembered a discussion with Professor Sprout, who had been Rosmerta's head of house, regarding career choices. At the time Pomona was worried that Rosmerta lacked direction. Three years later when they walked into the Broomsticks to find Rosmerta behind the bar, it was clear they needn't have worried. It seemed like she had been there forever, as though she was born to do the job.

The hours passed, Minerva's glass emptied and was refilled, and the pub slowly quietened. It was nearing closing time and Minerva approached the assessment of her degree of drunkenness as though it were a transfiguration experiment. She knew where she was, she could still see her book, and she could still feel (admittedly less acutely) the fear the Harry Potter would be killed before the tournament was over. "Damn this Scottish blood!".

"What's that Pro...Minerva?" Asked Rosmerta, hearing the woman speak.

"Prominerva?!" she smiled "Well if that's the best you can do Rosmerta, it is at least an improvement on Professor McGonagall. I was decrying the presence of the Scottish blood running through me. Makes it bloody difficult to get properly drunk."

"Is that so?" the younger woman asked. "In that case perhaps I can interest you in a glass of Dionysus Brandy. My treat. And in return, perhaps we could talk, and get to know one another as something other than ex-teacher/student."

Minerva considered the offer. She had no desire to return to the castle yet, and she had insisted that Rosmerta try and see her as something other than her teacher. On the other hand it had been a long time since Minerva had let her guard down sufficiently to drink alone with someone. "That would be lovely Rosmerta."

"Excellent!" The woman beamed and lifted the bottle and two glasses from behind the bar. "Shall we find a booth?"

The two women sat until the small hours discussing everything from the Triwizard Tournament to the ill-advised new hairstyles of the Weird Sisters. The pub emptied and the staff went home. Minerva howled with laughter when Rosmerta recounted an incident in her 6th year potions class that had resulted in Professor Snape's hair turning a violently purple shade. "He certainly never shared that in the staff room", Minerva said, wiping tears from her eyes. "No, well he threatened to fail us all and hex us into next week if we ever recounted the incident. I hope sufficient time has elapsed that his threat no longer holds." Minerva, seeing the sudden look of terror in Rosmerta's eyes assured her that it would remain their secret.

"Tell me something about yourself Minerva, something from outside the walls of Hogwarts" said Rosmerta, looking thoughtfully at the woman in front of her. It occurred to her that despite having spent the last few hours enjoying one another's company, she was still no further to learning who this formidable woman really was.

"What would you like to know?"

"What did you do after leaving school. Obviously you went to university to study Transfiguration, but which one? Did you go straight into teaching? How about now-how do you spend your spare time?" Rosmerta poured two more glasses of brandy, handed one to Minerva and sat back.

Minerva sipped her brandy thoughtfully "That's an awful lot of questions! Well, I went to university in London, although not initially to study Transfiguration. The war with Grindelwald had recently ended and I wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts with Transfiguration as a second subject. Even thought I might like to become an auror. But after a term spent studying, it became clear that even at degree level the course attracted the sort of wizard I didn't want to be associated with, and I couldn't help but be reminded of the horrors of war. So I dropped it and Transfiguration became my degree topic. After graduating I spent a few years working for a private research firm before finally settling on teaching as a career.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Research didn't make me happy. It always felt disconnected from the world, and it really is a very isolating venture. Much as people might not believe it I've always liked the company of others."

Rosmerta considered this. "I don't think they'd be as surprised by that as you imagine Minerva. Your dedication to the pupils of that school is evident. And I imagine that regardless of their relationship with you, you are the first person the staff would want on their side if they had a problem. They'd be a fool not to." The last sentence was said quietly, almost as though she had said it without realising. Suddenly the room seemed utterly silent. Minerva looked at the young woman curiously.

"Thank-you."

Still the eye contact between the two women didn't break.

Suddenly remembering who and where she was Minerva looked away and reached for her glass. "Well the brandy certainly seems to have done the trick" she joked. "Can't help but think we probably should have eaten something though."

"Oh you're right. Wait, I'll go and see what's in the kitchen." Minerva watched as the woman walked behind the bar and through to the back.

This gave her a chance to think about exactly what she was doing. Others had mentioned Rosmerta's beauty before of course, but she'd never looked at her that way. Tonight, however, as they talked she couldn't help but notice the blue of her eyes, and the smoothness of her skin. More than once she had to stop herself reaching out to see if it was a soft as it looked. There was no doubt, Minerva found this woman incredibly attractive. There was always the issue of Rosmerta having been her pupil. Minerva smiled recalling a conversation she'd had with a lover a few years ago.

"_Don't you find it a little difficult? Changing the nature of your relationship from one of teacher and pupil to that of lovers." The woman had asked._

"_I have to cross continents to find women who weren't once my pupils. I don't have that kind of time or energy" _She'd quipped. Of course she was right. She could never have a relationship with someone who'd recently left. Or with anyone whose education she'd been particularly involved with. But the woman she was with tonight, well she fitted the bill perfectly. Although she wasn't sure yet that Rosmerta was interested in women. She'd never seen her with a man, but experience had taught her that that was no indication of sexual preference.

Rosmerta returned from the kitchen carrying some trays above her head. Minerva was suddenly aware of the attractive figure displayed before her. She was reminded of Botticelli's 'Birth of Venus'. Voluptuous and extremely feminine.

"Cheese, bread and fruit. I hope that suits" said Rosmerta as she put the trays on the table in front of Minerva who surveyed their contents with delight. "It's perfect, thank you. Now where were we?"

"I believe you had just finished telling me about life before Hogwarts, and I was just about to ask for all the inside gossip on the Castle." Rosmerta grinned mischievously before popping a piece of pineapple in her mouth.

Minerva stifled a groan at the sight of Rosmerta slowly sucking the juice off her fingers and did her best impression of looking scandalised "Madam Rosmerta I am no peddler of cheap gossip!"

"Professor McGonagall you disappoint me. Even after half a bottle of whiskey and a third of a bottle of brandy you have sufficient self control to hold onto your principles. Let's try this another way. If I were to ask any other member of staff that question after that quantity of alcohol, what would they say about you?"

"I'm not sure about self-control Rosmerta" The words came out thick with lust. "I'm sure there are plenty of rumours doing the rounds. I suspect half the wizarding world is still under the impression that I am cold, heartless and sufficiently boring not to attract gossip. The other half are under the impression that I've been sleeping with Albus but am otherwise sufficiently boring not to attract gossip."

Rosmerta smiled. She picked up a piece of bread, ran it through the meltingly soft brie and held it out to Minerva. Just close enough to be an invitation, just far enough away that it could be disguised as innocent. Minerva hesitated for a moment before eating the bread out of Rosmerta's fingers. Rosmerta watched, seeing it happen almost in slow motion. She saw Minerva lean forward and tendrils of dark hair fall across her face. She saw a glimpse of black lace-clad flesh where the buttons of her shirt were undone. She saw lips part and envelop the bread. Finally she saw heavily lidded emerald green eyes meet hers.

Briefly the world stood still, the two women inches from one another, neither making the first move. At last, muttering something about self control, Minerva closed the gap. Lips met, gently, hesitantly at first, both women giving the other a chance to change their mind. As it became clear neither would, the kiss deepened. Rosmerta snaked an arm around Minerva's neck and up into her hair, undoing the bun "I've always wondered what it would look like down" she muttered into the older woman's ear before running her tongue along it's exterior. Minerva felt a spark of desire course through her as Rosmerta placed open mouthed kisses below her ear, down her neck and onto her collar bone. She paused only briefly before continuing down the centre of her chest, undoing shirt buttons on her way. Reaching the last one, she pushed the shirt off Minerva's shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. Minerva sat back just far enough to allow her to draw Rosmerta's bottom lip into her mouth. She sucked on it gently before suddenly changing the pace, straddling the young woman and undoing the zip at the back of her dress. Rosmerta let out a guttural moan as Minerva's fingernails scratched her skin, pulling the dress down. She reached around to undo the clasp of her bra, distantly thinking that the bedroom might be a more appropriate place for this but unable to tear herself away long enough to articulate it. Seeing Rosmerta's breasts released from the confines of her underwear Minerva bent her head down, delighting in the friction it caused at the apex of her thighs and took one of Rosmerta's nipples into her mouth. Rosmerta gasped and arched into Minerva, who ran her tongue across the nipple before gently nipping it with her teeth. Clearly growing impatient, Rosmerta reached for her wand and removed the last of their clothes, delighting in the sensation of cool air on hot flesh, and in Minerva's evident arousal. She motioned for Minerva to sit on the table in front of her and gently pushing her back, straddling her. She kissed her way down from Minerva's mouth, pausing to pay attention to each of her nipples in turn. She gently licked, sucked and bit them, all the while revelling in the primal noises it elicited. She continued to kiss her way down Minerva's abdomen while running her fingernails up the insides of her thighs. When she finally reached her goal, she waited just long enough to hear a hint of frustration from the woman in front of her, before running a finger along her slit. Minerva groaned and bucked when the finger reached her clitoris. Finally she felt a soft tongue probe her and hard fingers enter her. Rosmerta continued to caress Minerva's clit with her tongue, altering the rhythm until she felt her walls tightening against her thrusting fingers. She curled her fingers up, hitting the ridged spot within while sucking Minerva's clitoris into her mouth, finally sending her over the edge. Minerva, who's breath had become erratic screamed her ecstasy and bucked her hips wildly. When she finally came down, she dropped from the table onto her knees, spread the legs of her lover and returned the favour until Rosmerta was the one to scream. Both too tired to move, Minerva transfigured the table into a double bed. Raising an eyebrow Rosmerta smirked.

Minerva looked at the woman in front of her "What?"

"It didn't occur to you to do that sooner?"

Minerva had the good grace to look sheepish. "I was distracted."

"It's fine. This way, until my dying day I'll have the image of Hogwarts' strict transfiguration mistress, naked and arched across a pub table screaming in orgasm."

Minerva hit her playfully on the arm, secretly thrilled that this was something Rosmerta wanted to remember. As if reading her mind, Rosmerta looked at her seriously. This isn't something I do every day you know. "What?" Smirked Minerva. "Intoxicate and seduce the staff of Hogwarts? I imagine I'd have heard about it by now if it was." She smiled. "I know what you mean, it isn't something I do every day either, although after tonight, I could be convinced."

Looking at the empty brandy bottle on the floor she finally remembered where she had seen the name before. Dionysus.....The Greek god of wine and ecstasy. She smiled to herself "Well that's aptly named,"


End file.
